


What Makes Us

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abragene, Abraham is slightly emotionally stunted, Abraham still thinks Eugene is a doctor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eubraham, Eugene is awkward and virgin-eqsue, M/M, Morning After, Nightmares, Not AU, Set during S4E15 "Us", Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eugene repeatedly has nightmares and Abraham finds a way to avoid them, and thusly they consummate their relationship.</p>
<p>Alternatively; Eugene and Abraham sleep in contact with each other and Abraham decides he very much likes to protect the smaller man, and they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Us

**Author's Note:**

> Where are the other fanfictions of this couple? Huh?

The tunnel in which the group had curled up in for the night was cramped, to be generous in terms. They were scattered across the floor, huddled in the midst of shattered husks of cars and debris. They had moved away from the walkers they had massacred, but the stench still prevaded the air. Unfortunately, it was dark out and none of the group was prepared to move on. They were exhausted, and exhausted meant slow. Slow meant dead. 

Abraham’s back was braced against a concrete slab, one leg bent at the knee. His arm was draped across his knee, his head lolled back on his shoulders against the concrete. To one side of the Sergeant was the wall, and to the other, Eugene. The doctor was not so much propped up against Abraham as melted against him. He was snoring softly, a low rasping sound from the back of his throat. This sound was most likely produced due to the awkward angle at which Eugene’s neck was craned. 

He usually, to Abraham’s knowledge, did not snore. Oftentimes the doctor would thrash weakly in response to night terrors, but he was quiet asides from the occasional soft whimper. Abraham tried to wake him up during these nightmares, but over time, he had learned to avoid the situation completely, he simply had to let Eugene curl into him as tight as possible and maintain contact throughout the night. He was easily soothed by contact, and it was less effort to let Eugene lay next to him then wake up every time Eugene let a sound slip. Rosita was fine with this. She and Abraham’s relationship was not emotionally intimate, merely physical. She preferred to be left alone, for the majority of the time, only coming to Abraham to sate her desires. 

When the group had moved far enough away from the downed walkers and decided to stop for the night, Eugene shot a vastly relieved look towards his protector. Abraham didn’t respond except for to give the doctor a brief, but comforting nod. Once Abraham chose a spot to settle down, Eugene hovered awkwardly above him, waiting for some sort of signal. Although they had followed the routine of sleeping near each other for a few months now, Eugene still stressed over making a wrong move with Abraham. 

The Sergeant let out a huff of a sigh and cracked his neck, then gestured vaguely for Eugene to join him. Eugene was on the ground at once, shuffling gradually closer over the next few moments until he was pressed right up against Abraham’s side. Abraham freed his flattened arm to toss it across Eugene’s shoulders, drawing the doctor into his arms. Eugene made a small sound and relaxed visibly. Abraham felt the tension leaking from the doctor’s limbs as he leaned into his embrace, eyes drifting shut.

It didn’t take long for the group to settle into a sleep, watches having been put into place and all of the lights extinguished except for one torch. The sense of community kept Abraham awake, as he had always slept better with a small group rather than a larger one. As he got lost in his thoughts, one hand absentmindedly came up to stroke a stray lock of hair out of Eugene’s face. The doctor didn’t stir, and Abraham kept on stroking. He carded his fingers through Eugene’s hair, gently petting him and continuing to think to himself.   
He considered his relationships with the other members of their little group. Glenn, Tara, the others, he worked alright with but didn’t really care about. Rosita was a good way to let out his pent up stress. She was kind enough. They worked together in making sure the doctor got to Washington, but that was really the extent of their relationship emotionally. Eugene, on the other hand, Abraham had developed a soft spot for. The man was basically incompetent with everything except for being a smartass. The Sergeant would work tirelessly to get him, and with him, the cure, to Washington. This tireless effort and constant protection had worn away at Abraham until he began to feel different in Eugene’s presence. He felt worth something. He felt brave and powerful and good about himself. 

These emotions probably leant themselves to Abraham’s decision regarding their sleeping habits. He enjoyed protecting the doctor. He enjoyed the snark and smart-alleck comments Eugene gave. He enjoyed the other’s reliance on him. Abraham knew that this was not wise. He didn’t have the energy to fight any of that, however. He had walkers to put down and a doctor to get to Washington. Emotions came second to the mission. 

Abraham was drawn from his thoughts as Eugene shifted, and found his hand buried in the doctor’s hair, cupping the base of Eugene’s skull. His thumb was hitched over the doctor’s jaw, and his other fingers clasped themselves in the feathery hair at the nape of Eugene’s neck. Eugene had moved in response to the pressure exerted by Abraham’s hand. Abraham drew away with a start. 

Christ. 

Eugene was really affecting him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He was fine with feeling good about protecting the man, but he didn’t know about this new level of emotive reaction. Abraham sucked in a harsh breath. He needed to smoke a cigarette. Or shoot something. Or fuck something. 

Eugene moved again. And Abraham let himself relax. He had tensed up, muscles tight, and the change in attitude had worried Eugene in his sleep. The doctor was touchy as hell. Abraham forced himself to calm down, and only succeeded when he was distracted by a tiny sound produced in the back of Eugene’s throat. Shaking his head a bit, Abraham moved a little, adjusting his legs and winding his arms around the doctor. The man settled almost immediately, nestling under Abraham’s chin. 

Abraham fought the urge to bark out a laugh. The doctor was like a young dog. Abraham had a puppy once. He’d tried to train it to be a good hunting dog, and the first night he got it, he left it in the garage. It cried until Abraham let it come inside, and howled until he let it on his bed. Abraham seemed to have found another puppy. 

Shaking his head a bit and smirking in amusement, Abraham went back to petting Eugene’s head. This similarity to Eugene being a pup made him chuckle softly out loud. Eugene’s brow crinkled, and when Abraham looked down, it was into eyes soft with sleep. Eugene blinked blearily, and Abraham sighed. The doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Abraham shook his head, and Eugene shut his mouth immediately. Abraham’s mustache quirked a little when his smirk returned, pleased with Eugene’s reaction. He always listened to Abraham in such a manner. 

Hesitantly, Eugene began to sit up, and Abraham let him, focused on the shadows dancing upon the doctor’s face, cast by the single lit torch. Eugene turned himself, biting into his lower lip and facing Abraham. He began to speak, and when Abraham hushed him, he refused to stop. Usually, Eugene was complacent, and this rebellious attitude surprised and impressed the Sergeant. 

“I would like to say that I appreciate your letting me sleep here. It appears to be the most logical situation in that our mission benefits from my getting a good night’s rest.” He paused, eyes flickering down to the ground and fixating there. “I also seem to have noticed, as any good scientist, as I am, has unquestionably valuable powers of observation, that, uh, you seem to also benefit from our situation.” 

Abraham raised one eyebrow, taking a moment to assess. This was not the first time he had stayed up late into the night, musing as Eugene slept. Eugene would awaken occasionally, take a moment to stare unnervingly at Abraham, and go back to sleep. It was the same stare he gave Abraham and Rosita when he watched them sleep together. It was creepy. 

That thought led Abraham down another road. He had thought extensively on this before, and had come to the realization that he didn’t mind when Eugene watched. In fact, he always performed better under Eugene’s gaze. He was impressing him, that was for sure. He always pretended that he hadn’t noticed Eugene when he had cooled down, dressed, and returned to Eugene’s side to sleep for the rest of the night. 

He also pretended not to notice when Eugene didn’t sleep those nights, instead struggling to quell his arousal. Abraham had just figured men were men. It was only now that he realized that he had been affected. He liked it when Eugene watched. He liked affecting Eugene. He oftentimes hinted to Eugene that he would be heading to see Rosita when he got up to go see Rosita. And he wanted to impress Eugene. Christ. 

Head spinning slightly, Abraham blinked, watching as Eugene’s gaze travelled from the ground to Abraham’s lap, then up to Abraham’s face. The doctor’s face was flushed darkly, a bead of sweat having risen on his brow. Abraham’s arousal hit him like a tidal wave. He breathed in deeply, staring at Eugene. 

Eugene’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Abraham decided to hell with it. Eugene let out a squeak of fear as Abraham lashed out, gripping him hard by the scruff of his neck and dragging him into his lap. Eugene faltered, righting himself, and the second he was sitting properly, straddling Abraham, the Sergeant kissed him. He was all calloused hands and rough bristle, kissing Eugene hard. 

Eugene’s hands came up to bunch in Abraham’s shirt, unsure of whether he wanted to draw Abraham closer or push him away. Abraham decided for him, taking a fistful of mullet in one hand and a fistful of Eugene’s ass in the other. The doctor made a muffled noise of either fright or desire, and Abraham decided he liked the sound either way.

Abraham shifted under the doctor, adjusting Eugene atop him, and in one fluid movement, flipped them over. Eugene being slightly pudgy or not, his weight didn’t prevent Abraham’s strength from moving them. The doctor gasped, looking up at Abraham with admiration and uncertainty. Abraham leaned down to capture Eugene’s lips again, nipping lightly and carding his hands through Eugene’s hair. 

The doctor kissed back sloppily, clumsily trying to nibble back. “Christ.” Abraham growled quietly, drawing out of the kiss at the taste of blood and narrowing his eyes at Eugene. 

“I did not mean to apply such pressure to--” Abraham cut the doctor off, kissing him harshly and using both hands to hold him in place, using fistfuls of hair for leverage. After a moment of passing irritation, the Sergeant gradually schooled him into gentler, deeper kisses, and Eugene relaxed completely, legs falling apart around Abraham’s waist. 

Abraham released Eugene’s head, breaking the kiss to pepper love bites down the column of Eugene’s throat. The doctor’s petulant whine that had started when Abraham left the kiss dropped an octave and turned delighted, his hands coming up to grasp at the back of Abraham’s shirt. Eugene shuddered at the feel of Abraham’s facial hair on his sensitive skin, shying away from the coarse hair slightly. 

The burlier man bit down harder when Eugene shifted away, and the doctor squeaked rather loudly. Abraham clapped a hand over Eugene’s mouth, pulling back to grin down at him. Eugene was flushed and panting, hips canting slightly upwards into Abraham’s. “Hush. You want the others to hear you?” He asked in a low tone. 

Eugene shook his head near frantically, then stopped short, pupils dilating even more fiercely than they had been. Abraham’s eyes widened for a second, and he buried a laugh in Eugene’s neck before kissing him again. “Good lord, man.” He mumbled in between kisses, trying not to laugh more. “So it goes both ways, huh? Like watching and being watched?” 

Eugene let out a quiet, embarrassed whine, pulling back to hide his face in Abraham’s shoulder. Abraham tugged him out into the open and grinned at him, taking in the sight of his reddened cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. Abraham had lain with men before, but had never enjoyed it to this extent. He preferred a curvy woman, but Eugene was not lacking in curves, and he was soft as hell. Eugene’s voice drew him back to the present. 

“I d-do not actually, uh, well, I do not have a particular desire to be seen by the others at this time, b-but I...” He trailed off as Abraham began to massage lazy circles down his sides, tugging the doctor’s shirt up to reveal Eugene’s pudgy stomach. He drew the shirt up further, and Eugene lifted himself up to remove it completely. Abraham arranged it beneath them, giving something for Eugene to lay upon so as not to scrape his back raw on the ground. 

“I bet you wouldn’t complain, though.” Abraham teased, peppering Eugene’s clavicle with kisses.

Eugene gave another little tremor, and then gave a slight nod. Abraham kissed him again, quieting him and letting his hands roam down his sides. Eugene squirmed at the light touches, so Abraham toughened his grip, stroking broad paths in place of soft circular movements. Slowly, Eugene hitched his legs up over Abraham’s hips, rolling his own up to meet Abraham’s slow, steady movements. The doctor’s head fell back, pillowed against his discarded shirt, and he bit his lip, struggling to stifle a moan as Abraham ground his hips particularly hard into the other’s. 

Abraham was taken by surprise as Eugene trembled for a second, then bucked under him, snapping his head up to bury in the Sergeant’s shoulder as he came. Abraham held himself still as Eugene rode through aftershocks of his orgasm, hips canting up wantonly for a moment. The Sergeant gently pet Eugene’s hair, holding him as he repeated “fuck” breathlessly into Abraham’s shoulder. 

After a moment to let Eugene cool down, he drew back, hovering over the other man and taking in the sight of him. Eugene’s hair was a dishevelled mess, and he was still red in the face, body covered in a sheen of sweat from the intensity of their shared body heat. He panted softly, eyes half-lidded as they rose to meet Abraham’s gaze. He hadn’t expected their nightly ritual to lead to a literal climax. 

Still hard, Abraham licked his lips briefly before kissing Eugene again, softly and only a little insistently. Eugene was eager to return it, fingers trembling as they followed the buttons of Abraham’s shirt downwards. He slowly undid the clasps, running his hands up the broad plane of Abraham’s chest as it was revealed. Exhaling shakily as he drew out of the kiss, Eugene gently traced the lines of Abraham’s muscles downwards. He faltered at Abraham’s waistband, then continued, reaching down to caress the bulge in Abraham’s pants. 

Abraham sank down to rest his head against Eugene’s shoulder, keeping his back arched to give the doctor room to maneuver between them. Eugene became more adventurous, moving his hand more surely as Abraham responded positively to his touch. Turning his head slightly, he planted a kiss on the edge of Abraham’s ear, then nipped it softly. 

Bravely, he retreated for a second to unfasten the front of Abraham’s pants, arranging his clothes until he was able to wrap his hand around Abraham’s dick. He gave a few twisting tugs upwards, and Abraham was spilling into his hand, forehead braced hard on Eugene’s shoulder, his hips pushing into Eugene’s hand. Eugene kissed the side of Abraham’s head again, his free hand petting down Abraham’s back. 

When the Sergeant recovered, he leaned over Eugene to dig around in his pack, eventually coming up with an old rag. He wiped himself clean, then handed the rag to Eugene, who cleaned his hand off. Abraham righted his clothes as Eugene unzipped his cargos and tried to clean himself up the best he could. 

Abraham tossed the rag, once handed back to him, away behind the concrete slab against which they were propped, then sighed long and low. He was glad that he had chosen to be slightly removed from the group, mostly out of sight from the watch. He didn’t regret fooling around with Eugene at all. To himself, though, he had to admit he wanted to fuck the doctor. He would do this again, and achieve that goal. 

With that in mind, he noticed Eugene tugging on his shirt in spite of being overheated from their activities. He was withdrawing, growing awkward and frightened. Before the doctor could go back into his shell, Abraham reached out, pulling Eugene back into his arms and holding him tightly. Eugene made a small noise of protest, then gave in, resting his head on Abraham’s shoulder and closing his eyes. His chest rose and fell slowly, then deeply, and he fell asleep within moments as Abraham pet his hair. Abraham smiled faintly, scratching his mustache, then shifted down as well, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

When the sunlight began to cut through the dusty air of the tunnel, Abraham knew his watch shift was over. He had withdrawn from Eugene’s grip around two or three in the morning and relieved Glenn of his shift with a curt nod. The night had been relatively peaceful, which was a plus. Abraham hated to admit it, but Eugene had tuckered him out. The sheer emotional weight of the situation had exhausted the Sergeant. He came to the realization that his desire to protect Eugene didn’t come from his need to get the cure to Washington. Although that was a part of it, especially in the beginning, Abraham’s feel-good attitude about protecting Eugene came from his feelings for the other man. 

He cared for Eugene whether he liked it or not. Honestly, he preferred his company to Rosita’s. Rosita was fiery and loyal, and a good friend and lay, but honestly, Abraham didn’t love her. She didn’t love him, either. They were just there. Abraham felt more strongly for Eugene. The man was helpless in survival situations, which were every day life at this point. He needed Abraham. That sense of being needed kept Abraham going. And Eugene needed him to get to Washington. 

The rest of the group began to stir as the sunlight reached further into the tunnel. Abraham stood and stretched, cracking his neck and shouldering his gun. He needed a break from all these new people. Turning aside, he headed towards the end of the tunnel and stepped into the sunlight. The dawn was cool, but the dew on the grass on either side of the tracks was already evaporating in the rising temperature. Birds sang in the trees nearby, and the peace calmed the ginger. 

Rolling his shoulders, he headed a few yards away from the tracks, into the woods adjacent to further remove himself from the group. He closed his eyes and lounged back against the broad trunk of an oak tree, listening to the sound of birds flitting through the treetops and a squirrel rustling through the undergrowth. His peaceful moment was broken as a stick snapped to his left. Abraham swung his rifle up and turned, but found himself face to face with Eugene. The doctor sheepishly held up his hands, palms facing Abraham, in surrender. 

“I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” He stated, lowering his hands as Abraham lowered his gun. “I saw you leaving and decided to come with.”

Abraham nodded, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. “You shouldn’t come out here on your own.” He noted, even though they were ridiculously close to the other members of the group. “It’s not safe.”

“You were close enough that I reasoned it acceptable.” Eugene answered matter-of-factly, taking a step forward, closer to Abraham. “I would trust you come to my aid if need be.” 

Abraham chortled lightly, moving towards Eugene in mimic of his actions. He was bigger than Eugene, broader and taller, and he looked down his nose at the other, who seemed to shrink back for a second. “You sure about that? What if I hadn’t heard you, huh?”

Eugene had a response for that at once. “I happen to be quite vocal in--” He cut himself off, a flush rising on his cheeks. “I can be loud.” He ended lamely, turning aside to hide his blush. 

Abraham laughed aloud, clapping one hand over Eugene’s shoulder. “Damn right you can. There’s no way they didn’t hear you.” He lowered his voice, leaning down to murmur into Eugene’s ear, “Not that you mind that, huh.” 

Eugene shivered a little and bit his lip, then gathered his courage and leaned up to peck Abraham’s lips briefly. Teasing was easy for Abraham. He didn’t regret their night spent together. But this...this morning after affection. This was different. He hesitated for a moment, and when panic rose on Eugene’s face, he stifled his own reluctance and kissed Eugene firmly.

The doctor relaxed, leaning into the kiss and reaching a hand to trace the sharp edge of Abraham’s jaw. Abraham backed away from the kiss, jerking his chin towards the direction of the tunnel. “C’mon, now. We best be headin’ out.” 

Eugene nodded curtly and turned on his heel, straightening his shirt before heading off the way they had come. Abraham watched him go, both struggling with muddled emotions and enjoying the sway of Eugene’s hips as he navigated the tracks. The man was different, and Abraham liked him. This was dangerous. 

Heading after the other, he pushed such thoughts from his mind. He touched Eugene’s elbow as he passed, moving to shoulder his pack. The group had begun to leave the tunnel, gathering their belongings and whatnot. Eugene worked to put on his riot gear, feeling a little more safe as each piece fit together. He stuck close to Abraham as the group gathered, speaking on plans and destinations. The plan is to go to Terminus with the others. Abraham would rather go straight to Washington, but Eugene is right in that they may use Terminus as a home base. 

The emotions he is feeling towards Eugene can be dealt with later. For now, however, Abraham needs to protect the doctor, and get the cure to Washington. The mission comes first. He just needs to keep Eugene safe and happy. These emotions come with that mission.


End file.
